


Your Obedient Servant

by LamsLuver



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Also panties, And I decided "Why not publish it?", Comedy, I wrote this for my friend, I'm going to regret this soon..., M/M, That are purple, With words on them ;), romantic, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLuver/pseuds/LamsLuver
Summary: Laurens is having a bad day until he comes home...





	

John Laurens was having a bad day.  
Not a horrible day or a tortorous day or a god-damned, everyone-go-to-hell day. Just bad.  
He'd pulled an almost all-nighter for his Political Science class essay, leaving him with nowhere near enough sleep and rings around his eyes. He was a stumbling mess on campus, hardly able to walk right. His classes were hell and he almost fell asleep in all of them. Art class being the worst of them.  
What happened made him bitterly regret choosing art to minor in.  
While his teacher explained how to create "great, abstract art," Laurens felt the caffine pumped into him fade away. He started to blink more and more. His eyelids started shutting for longer periods. Maybe a little sleep, he thought, too tired to care. The next thing he knows, some other student is tapping him on the shoulder. He blinked, trying to get a bearing of his surroundings.  
What's the sticky stuff on my face? Laurens thought. At first, he believed it was drool, but was horribly mistaken when he wiped his hand on his cheek and came back to see a psychadelic nightmare painted on his hand.  
On a bit of a brighter side, it wasn't high school, so no one laughed at him. But this experience did NOT help improve his mood. Jesus, I need a miracle, he prayed.  
Little did he know, his miracle had been given to him 5 months ago.  
This "miracle" referred to himself as Alexander Hamilton, an immigrant from tropical islands who had unending eloquence, a serious talking problem, and unmatched drive and passion. Laurens had bunked in Hamilton's dorm ever since they started dating.  
Still wiping away remnants of flaky, multicolored paint, John struggled to jam his keys into the port. The bitter feelings of his day had failed to leave him.  
Of course, until he opened the door.  
There, he was bestowed upon a single sight, a sight which he could never rid himself of, nor would he. A moment in which he would lock into his memory forever, every pixel, color, shape, line, shadow.  
Surrounded by low-lit, electric candles, sitting in a sexy French lady's pose, one arm propping up his head, the other resting at an angle on his hip, was none other than Lauren's boyfriend: Alexander Hamilton.  
John stood at the doorway, slack-jawed.  
For a brief moment, silence hung in the air.  
Forcing his painted lips to open, Laurens whispered in disbelief, "Alex?"  
Alex wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Welcome home, sunshine," he purred, petting the couch. Heat flared in John's cheeks, making him turn bright red.  
"W-what are you doing?" Laurens whispered in disbelief.  
Alex ignored his question, instead lifting up one of his legs.   
"Like the view?"  
From that "view," John could clearly see that Hamilton was wearing neon purple panties-not boxers, panties-with "your obediant servant" written on them in scrawly, yellow cursive.  
John didn't know what was brighter than bright red, but he turned that color.  
"Alex." John bit his lip. "What the hell are you doing."  
Alex smirked at him. "I'm obviously seducing you, Laurens. Or should I say, my sweet lover."  
The innocent sunflower, looked down, shielding his eyes with his hands. He took a deep breath.  
"Alex," he started hesitantly. "You know that I don't want to...do that."  
"Am I referred to as 'that' now?" His flirtacious voice rung through the dorm room.  
Ok, now Laurens' blush spread to his neck. His neck! Why me, thought Laurens. Although the mood was pretty romantic and very mortifying, he was starting to get a little nervous. He really didn't want to have sex.  
"Alex," he said, with the slightest hint of pressure. "I-I really don't want to." Laurens didn't glance up to see Alex's reaction. Part of him didn't want to.  
Screw it, he thought. I've only got one life. Spreading his fingers, he looked in front of him. Hamilton looked upset and concerned.  
"Did I...hurt you, Laurens?" he asked, almost looking panicked.  
John made his way across the room, his hand gently touching Alex's shoulder. Alex took his hand, interlacing their fingers.   
"Johnny, I'm not gonna force myself on you," he said, taking on a slightly more serious tone. "I just bought these panties and wanted to share." His grin lit up his face.   
Laurens felt relief swell through him. He closed the gap between them, squeezing Alex in a hug. (If John was honest with himself, he rather enjoyed the body heat Alex gave off.) A few moments of serenity was given to the young lovers as they embraced each other.  
"Ya know," John mumbled into Alex's neck. "I like cuddles." He practically felt Alex's grin.   
"Even if I don't have any pants on?" Alex whispered huskily. Laurens giggled, before he leaned into Alex's ear and whispered "That would be even better."


End file.
